Digimon Bingo Challenge Collection
by Zero Slash One
Summary: Title, literally, sums it up better than the Summary ever could.
1. Round 01 - 104: Character - Amano Kotone

**Well, this is basically my Week 02 entry in the Digimon Bingo Challenge, centered around Amano Kotone.**

**Read to your heart's content and please do leave a review if you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Though it is a very old saying, the oldest, the wisdom of the phrase 'be careful what you wish for' isn't diminished by age, quite the contrary, in fact. Almost certainly, it's a moral that Kotone Amano would have done well to recall, if she had been aware of it.

By now, it is almost certainly too late to recall that.

"Do we have a deal?" The spirit-Digimon sneers to her. Christopher is beside the girl, his protests ignored by one and missed entirely by the other.

"Two years," Kotone insists petulantly. Five years is too long for her tastes.

"Agreed," Moon=Millenniummon answers; it would have been satisfied with one year, but sees no reason to tell the human of that. "Now, let us re-enact the abominable legend from long ago, let us fly together through the worlds of time!"

...

...

...

Along one of several rocky pathways that floats, alone and abandoned by time, against a ash-white backdrop that is both earth, abyss and heaven, the young human walk apace, counting her steps - seventy, seventy-one, seventy-two, seventy-three - towards their next destination for the fun of it. Only somewhat does she grasp the severity of the situation she's in, youth and denial both keeping her from things she'll rather not dwell on.

Briefly, she wonders if her 'companion' will understand or appreciate the finer details and subtleties of an american joke...

Around her neck, the crystal that contained Moon=Millenniummon is attached to a thin brown string, worn as a necklace, despite the sentience of the object. The crystal floats of its own volition, pointing directly ahead.

_"Ninety-two, ninety-three, ninety-four-" _She counted cheerily from time to time to pass the time as she passed through time, halting when she felt the charm drop lifelessly. As expected, it began to gleam from within, bathing her and the dirt and the bedrock in dirty-gold light.

Seemingly building itself, a new trail of bedrock forms and makes a short alternate pathway for them to wander. It ends in a crystalline mirror and on it is depicted a tall man that she decided to be about forty, blond-haired and in dark-blue clothes. A bright-red light shone from within his shades, tinting them crimson.

The man's only company is a hulking winged dragon-serpent _(or perhaps it's the other way around, she muses, and the serpent-dragon is keeping _him _company) _that slithers around the building that they both are on. She wishes that it will zoom out so she can get a better look. Suddenly, it does, as if it or Millenniummon has heard and granted her wish.

Once it has, she recognizes the place as the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building.

On her neck, she dimly registers her pendant move slightly as if the inhabitant was demanding attention. In the corner of her eye, she spots the crystal emit a pale-gold light and before her, the newly-constructed pathway crumbles away as the dozens before it had.

As has become a sort-of routine by this point, the crystal-being urges her further towards whatever goal it has in mind or whatever place it wants to go. The girl is nothing but content to follow; out of all the ways she had thought of to ensure Nene's safety, this isn't among them but she's not about to complain.

She continues to stroll down the path, the crystal showing her visions of other worlds, other times and other stories - the next collection of images depicts someone, a guy with glasses and a aquatic-looking Digimon, having his own adventures.

In the first, the boy is trapped in the Digital World, called to fight some bad guys that Kotone never really sees; she hopes that he makes it and thinks she'll like to meet him, someday or sometime.

She moves on to the next world-trapped-in-ice, humming the tune of a song she's picked up - _"Draw me with a picture of a higher place I know..."_ - somewhere in this cavalcade of tales, from a boy named Aang and his two partners-for-life, Wizardmon and Witchmon.

Time has passed, she notes, and the boy is not quite a boy anymore. All the same, the adventure continues and grows to encompass and change the worlds.

In the third, that adventure's never happened, but the boy has others. Kotone pauses and blinks when she hears the boy exclaim 'Bio-Merge Activate' and together, him and his partner... _becomes _a Digimon, incredibly, one that she recognizes from the first adventure, a MetalSeadramon.

In the fourth, she giggles to herself while wondering if she should, seeing and hearing the same boy shout 'Fusion Evolution' and transform into some kind of dragon made of water.

By this point, the point is made abundantly clear to the demon; no matter what the world, the element the boy is tied to never seems to change. But perhaps, it wonders idly, it is not looking in the right place for what it seeks or even in the right direction.

Its prism-vessel gleams gold once again and ushers a thin mist across the mirror they're currently looking into. The mist clears as quickly as it forms, giving her a good look at them but she understands fairly little of what's going on in there.

She recognizes them all from previous shows - three human teens and three Digimon - but their names elude her; beside the brown-haired girl of the trio, a white-skinned creature with big ears begins to change, becoming what she recognizes as an angel, or the Digital World version.

Suddenly, the image fades from the mirror; Millenniummon's deemed fit not to show her more, but why he decides that particular moment puzzles her. A distance behind them, she hears the familiar rumble of bedrock being twisted to make a new path.

She turns and sees that the new road leads upwards, to the trail where she remembers having seen that guy who punches Digimon with his bare hands and the people with that 'DNA-Charge' thing and the whatnot.

She strolls cheerfully along the path, curious to see what's up there; after seeing what the previous Bio-Merge forms he's gotten, Millenniummon's a bit interested to see what other possibilities exists.

Once they get there, he releases that golden light and the moment where Agumon Digivolves for the first time plays before them, diverging into multiple potential timelines, Millenniummon observes.

Since the 'real' timeline has it as GeoGreymon, that's what they see, however; Millenniummon disagrees with the outcome, forcing it to rewind, minutes only yet enough to make all the difference in the world, an alternate world sustained by his will and power.

It becomes Greymon instead; Millenniummon cares not for the hum-drum battle between Digivolutions and accelerates the second timeline, observing SkullGreymon, and after that, a Machinedramon that never reaches the Burst Mode, because that's the last thing the worlds need; a inexhaustible juggernaut with the power to level quadrants in hours.

Not yet satisfied with just one imposed timeline, it mentally tugs at time itself, pushes and pulls at moments and events, mentally calculating the probabilities of the changes it seeks to impose and rewrites them to get what it wants; the end-result is another timeline; Lalamon never comes to exist in that universe, he observes, and Yoshino Fujieda never joins DATS, instead becoming a mousy college-student with with good grades and confidence-issues ingrained at the center of her soul.

Behind and above and around it, Kotone sighs boredly, wondering why the images here keep changing. Millenniummon doesn't know and wouldn't much care if it did.

Again, it locates and forces another possible timeline into becoming 'real'; both observe a timeline where someone it vaguely recalls to be named Miki Shirakawa rises to prominence in the Digital Accident Tactics Squad, Japan Department, even managing to Digivolve her partner all the way to Mega Level and Burst Mode.

It's a extent of power, Millenniummon notes, to watch out for once it begins its conquest, but it wonders if a human could manage to generate DNA-Charge energy without assistance from Digivices and other such technology.

So it subjects a moment in time years before her adulthood to a bit of pressure to help it along; she's ten-years-old, trapped in the Digital World, and it takes several tries _- moments after arriving, she's killed on the spot by Keenan - an hour after arriving, Gotsumon kills her after she's narrowly escaped Falcomon - an hour and two minutes after she arrives, Gotsumon leaves a girl more dead than alive buried in rubble - a month after her arrival, a physically and mentally scarred human child is taken in by the Chessmon Empire, not because they care but have a use for her unique power - a year after her entry into the Digital World, she's a queen with the rights and privileges of a slave -_ before the outcome is palatable to it and imposes a fifth timeline on a universe that can only safely have a single one.

Kotone watches, horrified and crying all the while, wholly unused to the idea of death; the reality of it is far worse and far harder for her to cope with. The spirit of the pendant does not care; they made an agreement, and that's all there is to be said.

Elsewhere, it spots another potential timeline that intrigues it, and forces it too to the fore; with Thomas' Digivice broken beyond repair, a traveling girl by the name of Jeri Katou informs them of another way to gain power, and for the first time - for them; for him, it's nothing new - Gaomon and Thomas Bio-Merge together, and MirageGaogamon Burst Mode singlehandedly becomes the savior of both worlds, fighting down a panoply of threats beyond Kurata and Yggdrasil.

By now, Moon=Millenniummon's seen all it feels it needs to from that universe, it lets go, and the freed timelines collapse back into each-other; their inherent contradictions rip both themselves and the others apart, and the universe rewinds, back to about the only possible divergence-point they all had.

As had happened before, Keenan is sucked into the experimental Digi-Gate, and the dark god assumes that the timeline marches on as it originally did; it doesn't care enough to check, nor does it have the time to do so._  
_

A few hours, metaphorically speaking, pass in this timeless void, and their journey continues onwards, witnessing countless more wonders and stories of those who destiny seem to revolve around.

She doesn't know long ago that is, but she doesn't mind either. Somehow, despite neither having a way to tell time, it suddenly speaks, sounding almost glad to be rid of her; the feeling's mutual, she thinks. "Our journey is over."

The crystal shines, and before her, a portal forms, leading into a forest. The Digimon pulls both her and its string along, into it, and once they're outside in the forest, he simply floats off the string, as if it had never been attached at all.

It disappears, leaving her stranded in a forest far from home. Filled with hope that Nene's around somewhere nearby, she calls out her name. "NENE!?"

A few moments pass there, before any kind of response greets her; it's not Nene, but it's a familiar face regardless. "Hey, Sparrowmon," She greets, catches herself and giggles; she can swear that she doesn't sound like that, or least, she didn't before setting out with Millenniummon through the worlds of time.

The yellow plane-bird eyes the child curiously; he doesn't really know much about humans, but she looks and sounds so much like Nene as a child that it's uncanny, and by the sound of it, she knows Nene somehow.

"Who are you?" He asks, critically, holding the blasters prepared in case the girl proves hostile, but to his surprise, the girl simply giggles, so much that it starts to get annoying and slightly unnerving.

"Doncha recognize me?" Kotone asks and strikes a pose, eyes closed and grinning widely. Sparrowmon's eyes widen in recognition of the girl's expression, but that's utterly impossible; Kotone has been gone way longer than the two years Nene's told them she would be.

Not only that, but this girl's clearly twelve or thirteen, not nine or ten like Kotone should be. At the same time, the plane-Digimon finds, she looks too much like Kotone to _not_ be her.

He decides that this is too wearying and confusing to bother with, and takes her back to the house. An admiring look forms on Kotone's face at the sight of the mansion deep inside the forest, at the upper corner of the three-fold heart.

A short while, Kotone is face-to-face with her incredulous sister, and begins to realize just how long she's been gone; it doesn't surprise her to hear that it's longer than she has bargained for with Millenniummon, but on the other hand, she figures and looks at the bright side, she aged a bit too, so it's all good.

It doesn't take Nene long to begin getting her caught up to speed about what's happened in her absence.

Seven years ago on Earth, the Fusion Fighters took down Bagramon and ended the wars. Kotone nods at this, as it's nothing but good news.

After that, the Fusion Fighters returned to their own respectively worlds, humans to Earth and Digimon to the Digital Worlds. Kotone mopes at this, as it's not good news.

A year after that - Nene tells her while Beelzemon hands them freshly-made mugs of tea; Mervamon's favorite - Shoutmon, who had become King of the Digital World, restored the Zone System as nine separate Zones, with portals to each at his castle so that anyone could live in whatever environment they wished to.

Kotone nods absently, feeling tired about finally being able to rest. Mervamon chuckles, faintly worried, from the other couch, and assures the twelve-year-old that they'll have a bed for her to sleep in.

Kotone nods to Nene to continue the story. Nene complies but wonders if not a good night's sleep would be better first.

Six months after the restoration of the Zones and eighteen months after she disappeared, the DigiQuartz was created and the Digimon Hunt began. Kotone simply nods sleepily, having seen far too much to care.

Three months after that and after twenty-one months in totals, the nineteen-year-old continues, she began her idol career. It's a testament, Ewan decides, to how ungodly-tired she must be that Nene bringing up her idol-career doesn't even faze her.

Nearly on the second anniversary of her disapperance, the DigiQuartz was destroyed and the Digimon Hunt ended, Nene says and Kotone simply gives a token sigh to show she's listening.

After that, the woman says, nothing of importance happened until a few weeks after her seventeenth birthday, when she retired from an illustrious idol career and moved across dimensions, to the Neo Forest Zone. Behind her, Ignitemon grimaces, wondering if she in any way blames him for being separated from her parents; she's never said or indicated that, but that's how he'll feel if he had moved to Earth.

She finishes the story by telling her that basically, the mansion has become the Amano household. It's about then that Kotone finally passes out after having been on the verge of falling asleep for the past hour or so.

No-one objects or wants to when Nene picks up the girl, and carries her out of the living room; ten minutes pass quietly as they make their way towards their guest bedrooms. All the while, Nene feels a new variety of joy as her family and friends and lover is almost all gathered under one roof; though she misses her parents, she decided a while ago that her time on Earth was over.

She picks the first available bedroom and gently places on the bed. She smiles, realizing that she'd forgotten what the girl looked like.

"Sleep tight, Kotone," She whispers in the most maternal tone she can. That night, the multiverse-wandering girl sleeps better than she ever has before.


	2. Round 01 - 982: Prompt - NA

**Story Name: **Digimon Bingo Challenge Collection**  
Chapter Name: **Round 01 - 982: Prompt - "If you eat a live frog in the morning, nothing worse will happen to either of you for the rest of the day."  
**Week: **10  
**Word-Count: **750+  
**Season:** Digimon Tamers  
**Characters:** Calumon | Guilmon | Renamon | Terriermon | Takato| Henry | Rika | Kai  
**Rating: **T

* * *

Calumon cheers the dinosaur on as Guilmon diveds into the swamp again. The kitsune studies the pair amusedly, and holds up a score-card of six-point-eight, while the bunny-dog hybrid next to her gives a lower score of four-point-two, holding the card up in both ears.

A moment passes and Guilmon has yet to emerge from the swamp, though they can still faintly make him out in the murky depths of the gunk. Underneath the water, Guilmon looks curiously around for a frog to eat.

Renamon resists the urge to roll her eyes at their antics. ... _"Though, there's still so much about humans I don't know so perhaps it could really work..."_

A few minutes later, Guilmon surfaces, proudly holding a captured frog in his claws.

Though the entire situation is nothing but fun and games for the four Digimon - relatively speaking; Renamon isn't all that amused -, the frog is panicking instinctively at being forced away from its natural environment and captured for the selfish amusement of strange and unknown creatures that are neither human nor animal, for reasons it does not understand; in that sense, the frog is indeed trapped in a cosmic horror story, but the Digimon remain oblivious to its plight.

Though it tries to convey its fear and pleading to them, it came out as indistinct croaking, dismissed as quickly as it was heard. Before it, it saw momentarily a group of its friends and family in whatever it was the humans had brought.

Guilmon tosses it into the bag, wondering offhandedly why it hasn't talked to him, but shrugs it off; sometimes Renamon didn't talk much either, the dinosaur figures, and leaps into the swamp again, as oblivious to panic he causes its residents as he was on the dozen-or-so dives before this one.

At no point during the whole thing do they consider the morality of what they're doing, nor do they feel a need to justify it; they're Digimon, after all, they live to fight, to bolster their own power at the expense of the lives and well-beings of other life-forms.

It is only later that morning that Takato and Kai learns what the Digimon've been up to, and are suitably shocked by their callous actions.

"Guilmon, it's... it's_ just _a phrase," Takato murmurs, eyeing the bag of dead frogs with disgust. Guilmon gives a look of dawning comprehension, chirping that it explains everything; frogs taste worse than bread. Takato simply nods, and doesn't want to think about what Guilmon's just said even though it's staring him right in the face.

The young Tamer makes a point of not letting Guilmon out of his sight for the rest of his vacation, and considers getting him a leash once they're back in Shinjuku...

In the corner, Renamon leans against a wall, her eyes both icy and electric and ablaze as usual, only now, Takato sees embarrassment in her eyes as well, and he's not surprised.

Half an hour later, Rika returns from her beach-side stroll, and spots immediately a bag of frogs lying limply on the desk; she identifies. Its presence confuses her and she wastes no time in asking about it. "Anyone mind explaining in one sentence why there's a bag of frogs on the desk?"

Takato looks around, hoping for someone to explain what Guilmon's been up to.

"Well, Miss Nonaka, it seems that the talking dog's been up to no good." The old man answers matter-of-factly while fiddling with his shamisen, which leaves the ginger-haired girl with more questions than answers -_ she'd already figured that _someone_ had been messing arounds from the bag of frogs on the dinner-table - _why_ does he think that Guilmon's a dog? -_ but decides that she doesn't care.

"Whatever," Rika sighs, wishing only to get out of this absurd situation. "Just get rid of the frogs before lunch," She instructs them as if she owns the place and is just begrudgingly tolerating their staying, and leaves the house. Kai knows that he ought not to find her attitude appealing, yet does anyway - _briefly, he wonders if Takato's ever hit that, before recalling his cousin's age -_

Above them, an upside-down Calumon pretends to walk around on the ceiling, paying their conversation no heed, breaking stride only when the appetite for another frog surfaces. When he does, he find that they're missing, and bemoans their loss.


	3. Round 01 - 198: Item -spirit of darkness

**Story Name: **Digimon Bingo Challenge Collection  
**Chapter Name: **Round 01 - 198: Item - spirit of darkness  
**Week:** 13  
**Word-Count: **600+  
**Season: **Digimon Frontier  
**Characters: **Duskmon/Velgemon/Rhihimon | Ranamon/Calmaramon/Aquadramon  
**Rating: **T  
**Tense: **Present, Omniscient

* * *

The innate soul of the Darkness Spirits doesn't quite know how old its previous host has become by now and gripes relentlessly about it, and the differing rates of time-passage between the dimensions doesn't quite help the matter, doesn't do anything but muddle the proverbial waters.

Briefly, it wonders if Kouichi's even still alive, continuing to pace around its lover's bedroom in it Human form while Ranamon watches, amused to hear it speak of water and faintly concerned though she freely concedes her lack of understanding; she never had a host, after all.

It's been a couple of years on this side so on Earth, ie concludes - _Ranamon doubts the accuracy of the assertion since they have literally no evidence to support it, but doesn't comment on it, because what would be the point other than annoying Duskmon? - _so likely it's been centuries over there.

She sighs - though she'd much prefer them going for a couple more rounds of 'scratching the itch' as Aldamon had once so _tactfully_ euphemistically put it, the message of that just not happening got to her loud and clear - and puts down her book, a novel where Kristy Damon's partner Digimon is Biyomon and they embarks on her own adventure, a month-long journey that culminates in the human becoming a wandering savior of the planet.

"Wanna talk this out, hon?" She inquires and it nags her immediately after if it sounds sarcastic or otherwise scornful. Awkward tension ensues and Duskmon neither manages nor bothers with a reply.

It continues to march in circles and she continues to read from the stack of novels and neither speaks, make anymore noise than absolutely necessary and somehow, the quietude feels more cathartic than anything she could say to him, she speculates, finding it fitting, given their elements; if any of the ten elements can be called the 'silent' ones, it'll probably be Water and Darkness, but Wood, Earth and Steel could be good candidates too, she continues to speculate idly.

Duskmon remains unaware of her musings, primarily because it recalls her anger from last time it read her mind and learned not to piss off unkillable water-dragons all too well.

It continues to walk in circles and miss Kouichi- "I miss the other humans too, naturally, that goes without saying, but Kouichi is, or was, my other half!" The Human Spirit assures her quickly, sounding to her a tad too desperate to be convincing.

"'Course ya do, sugar," She comments off-handedly, but remains worried, knowing what sorta damage longing for something just outta reach could do; the Celestials _say _that Cherubimon turned against them due to Lucemon's influence, but the Warriors know the truth: No matter how badly he was twisted around, he was never quite bent outta shape.

Silence descends once more, and they return to their previous activities, savoring both the stillness and the other's company. Duskmon never quite manages to shake off that restless feeling, though, and continues to wonder about the human and Earth...

Perhaps, it muses, it would be prudent for him to find a way to visit Earth... after all, if human children could manage to generate sufficient power to subdue both a pair of Royal Knights and a Demon Lord, perhaps it merited further investigation, prophecy be damned.

He continues to pace around in his well-wandered circle, and Ranamon sighs wearily, turning back to her current novel, a quiet read about the Digidestined and their 'latest recruit' Rina Shinomiya.

Suddenly, she looks up and finds him gone, having left without a word.


	4. Round 01 - 128: Pairing - Koh & Sayo

**Story Name: **Digimon Bingo Challenge Collection  
**Chapter Name: **Round 01 - 128: Pairing - Koh/Sayo  
**Week:** 15  
**Word-Count: **750+  
**Season: **Digimon World Dawn/Dusk  
**Characters: **Koh (Apollomon - Seraphimon - ShineGreymon Burst Mode) | Sayo (Dianamon - MirageGaogamon Burst Mode - Lotusmon)  
**Pairing: **Koh/Sayo  
**Rating: **M  
**Tense: **Present, Omniscient  
**Trigger Warning: **Sexual Content - Violence - Callous Pricks - Unsavory Scenes

* * *

They became Tamers at the same time so it was only natural for them to gravitate towards one another, he thinks, watching dispassionately the struggle between Digimon unfold. Despite that, he's occasionally surprised himself by the enormity of the power his team has gained, and by the fact that Sayo's team can counter his perfectly.

ShineGreymon Burst Mode lets loose his Final Shining Burst at the exact same time as MirageGaogamon Burst Mode unleashes the Final Mirage Burst. The complaints of both chiefs and other Tamers from the spectator seats are missed, even before the blasts impact with eachother, and hell breaks loose.

Within a second of the collision, the arena is cracked in half, and crumbles under the strain of the shockwaves they generate.

In that same moment, an earthquake rips through the entire dome; a few of the inexperienced Tamers fall and sustain various injuries - wounds, broken bones, more than one Tamer gets to experience an eye sliced open, one even shits herself out of dread at the proceedings, nobody gets killed this time around - but neither sixteen-year-old concern themselves with the collateral damage; all that matters is completing and winning the fight before it's invariably called off.

They stand there, amid the carnage and devastation and rubble, physically and mentally unshakable. No-one but the new kids are surprised by it; everyone else have already born witness to a Koh-and-Sayo match, and know that it's less a battle between two Tamers and more an invocation of the wrath of the gods.

The blast-struggle continues, only being interrupted when large chunks of concrete falls from the ceiling and collide with their helmeted heads, knocking both Burst Modes out cold.

Chief Julia simply rolls her eyes at the anti-climactic culmination, mentally adding a few ten-thousand Bits to their total; rebuilding everything they wreck isn't cheap, even in the Digital World's post-scarcity society.

Moments later, the battle-field has been cleared of the big wrecks, both Tamers having deeming shoving them in a heap in the corner a satisfactory place to put them.

Next, Apollomon and Dianamon are sent in to battle, and in the stands, Ophanimon scurries away to safety, giving 'I'm leaving! Die here if you want!' as a parting remark. It speaks much of their lack of composure and sense of good judgment that several of those who are still able to walk follow her.

The fiery Digimon charges at the adversary, striking as expected only the thin air where Dianamon has been not a split-second before. Momentarily before feeling the series of strikes to his side that makes his vision blur, he wonders if the other Digimon has become even faster than before.

Woozy, he recognizes only dimly the sensation of the impact, and shrugs it off, leaping back into the fray. The same time happens, only this time, Dianamon's blows, blows forceful enough to shatter mountains even before their newfound velocity, sends him hurtling into a different wall.

Dianamon comes to a screeching halt beside Sayo, both awaiting Apollomon getting up again. Wordlessly, he does, visibly no worse for wear, which is more than can be said for the battlefield around them.

Both Tamers give the spectator-seats a glance, which confirms what both expects: No other Tamers are left to witness the battle between the very best of Light Fang and Night Claw.

Neither cares for such a trivial matter, having much greater concerns tied to this battle: Namely, who's topping tonight, and Sayo has no intentions of losing, not when Koh looks _hilarious_ when he climaxes.

Apollomon rises to his feet, only the most meager of pains coursing through him from the assault. Then, it begins again: Dianamon disappears in a flash - minute footsteps are audible - a volley of punches land on his back - he gets knocked over.

Koh and Sayo both knows that this won't be the end of the second round; both Digimon have been trained far too much to lose easily. To their immense dissatisfaction, the match is called off minutes on the grounds that, well, they've utterly demolished the entire arena and caused a wide range of injuries. After an hour-long lecture about responsibility and restraint from both Chiefs, and the obligatory fine of four-hundred-and-seventy-thousand Bits from both Koh and Sayo to finance the reconstruction effort, they're finally let go to get some rest.

Those, and the assignment of rebuilding an entire arena from scratch. No-one ever said the life of a Platinum-rank Tamer was glorious, Koh muses, or perhaps someone did once, he doesn't bother to recall if he's heard anyone say that.


	5. Round 01 - 408: Prompt - Mother

**Story Name: **Digimon Bingo Challenge Collection  
**Chapter Name: **Round 01 - 408: Prompt - Mother  
**Week: **17  
**Word-Count: **900+  
**Season: **Digimon Adventure 02  
**Characters: **Kari | Dagomon  
**Pairing: **Dagomon/Kari  
**Rating: **M  
**Tense: **Present, Omniscient  
**Trigger Warning: **Vague Sexual Content, Interspecies Mating, Implied Consent

* * *

Her stomach is swollen, Dagomon observes, and the pregnancy is progressing well; within three days, the child will be born, and it awaits curiously the shape and power it might possess once it is born.

With the distance and poise of a cultured gentleman, he wonders about what it will be; an addition to the deathless legion might prove chastising, or perhaps a genital-eating snake, or possibly a grimy void that could devour everything in its path whether substantial or insubstantial... the literal infinitude of options tickles the gargantuan Digimon to no end, and soon, a future of infinite possibilities will befall all universes.

Time as defined by the universes of humans and Digimon passes quickly in the Dark Ocean, because they have no desire to halt it or slow it or make it cease to exist, and within days for them and seconds for the outworlders, the child has been born.

To Dagomon's vague delight, it is neither a boy nor girl, but a ruby vase larger than her head, adorned with mangy green fur and carried around by plentiful insectoid limbs. It is even more fascinating when it discovers its power: Shattering it will only result in the fragments growing back into the whole within a day's time and it is seemingly unkillable as well, a pair of facts learned during experimentation.

To its satisfaction, it boasts only the power that rivals a Rookie-Level, and the twenty-something vases are dumped into the murky depths, for the sort of occasions where an implacable army of vases are handy. Basically, it's rejected but not terminated.

It doesn't really care; there are already unkillable followers in the ocean, but the ability to grow more of itself is disappointing enough to tolerate it staying alive.

The routine continues uninterrupted, and the next pregnancy's result surprises it more: Outwardly, it is a near-perfect match for an earthly Monarch butterfly, save for the tiny mouth.

Its particular power is more frustrating: Its nigh-inconceivably complex flesh-and-blood biology makes it capable of eating whatever it desires, from the most unappetizing of substances to the most abstract of notions, such as the human sports of tennis or soccer, and even universal constants such as space and time and gravity and electromagnetism.

Dagomon's eager wailing rips through the haze of the oceanscape. The progenitor of the eldritch butterfly is practically leaping at the chance to mate with Kari again, and breed further madness onto the universes.

The cycle continues apace, and they commit themselves to the task with what can only be called lethargic frenzy. Deathly still, both physically and mentally, Kari allows its string-thin tentacle to enter her womb and impregnate her.

The first child of that session is a True Shapeshifter, a being capable of altering not just its own body but its own nature and its own psyche and its own past and its own future, all as it pleases, save for a form that could rival them. The shape it has when born is human but not quite and its skin a mix between green and gold and infrared and a fourth shade of something that isn't quite a color but a sound and a taste.

The second child of that session is in no way a single being; physically it resembles - as much as a rotting ape corpse is similar to a gorilla - the Pokedex Holder Crystal and experimentation soon reveals that it exists as multiple conjoined consciousnesses separated across an hour's worth of time, but the fact that the first manifestation of it is of the teen body, half an hour before the other seven bodies were born, gives it away before that.

The third child is perhaps the intriguing of the litter to Dagomon. Outwardly, it is a small trickle of oil, but it identifies itself to its 'father' quickly but Dagomon dismisses it pleasantly for being too human; its mental powers are tasty but not what was paid for.

The fourth child has no material form, and experimentation quickly determines that she is the mindless avatar of garden work and torture. It is quickly bound to a slab of blue iron and cast beneath the waves because it is not currently needed, and its brethen quickly follow it down. Some survive and some do not, but Dagomon isn't concerned with the survival rate of its spawn.

The fifth child exits its mother through her mouth, and is the one Dagomon takes a sickened pride in. It is simply geometry-made-all-flesh-and-no-cartilage, bouncing in and out of shape as it pleases to entertain its parents. It skitters, its mutable shape going from a 2D shapes to 3D shapes and 4D and 5D constructs as well, but the limits of its ability are quickly found when it stops dead at 10D space.

The sixth child is a contagious disease that infects humans, both mind and body, impairing their ability to feel boredom and their ability to create white blood cells.

Dagomon wastes no time in further mating with Kari, saddened to see what madness and terrible thing will be bred by their union next.


	6. Round 01 - 275: Don't Upset Your Father

**Story Name: **Digimon Bingo Challenge Collection  
**Chapter Name: **Round 01 - 275: Prompt - Don't Upset Your Father, Not Now  
**Week: **18  
**Word-Count: **800+**  
Season: **Digimon Savers (crossed over with FullMetal Alchemist and Paperinik New Adventures)  
**Characters: **Thomas | Gaomon | Relena (mentioned) (Greed and Xadhoom unnamed)  
**Rating: **T  
**Tense: **Past, Omniscient, First Person  
**Trigger Warning: **Violence

* * *

Don't upset your father.

It is a lesson drilled into myself and my younger sister, Relena, from a young age with stern discipline. For the most part, we got along well as long as we remembered that, but I can never quite forget it.

The sight unfolding in the tunnel before me, however, helps me shake it off entirely. The two combatants seem too enthralled by their fight to have noticed either Gaomon or I, and I am nothing but grateful for that.

I examine them briefly, and decide both to be neither entirely human or entire Digimon - the man has metallic skin coating his hands, and the woman is built far too sickly thin, like her arms and legs are made of sticks, and her eyes are no less weird, being entirely monochromatic green - but somehow I don't think I want to know what exactly they are.

My eyes widen when the blonde of the pair is stabbed by the male by a single claw through the chest. What shocks me further was the total absence of anything that can be called pain or blood, inflicted by the wound.

What _really _makes my blood curdle is the fact that the scarlet-armored woman doesn't seem to care for the mortal injury, and her left arm grabs hold of the dark-haired man's head as her eyes. Unfamiliar varieties of energy erupts and dances around her hand, assaulting his clutched head.

The result - the flesh on his head melting off where she's touched and trickles of blood pouring freely from the wounds, his left eye rupturing - is showcased, and I feel nauseous just watching it happen, watching him go limp.

"What the hell?" The dark-haired male phrases my thoughts perfectly, his voice crossing the distance between their scuffle and our spot in the tunnel in a spot.

I simply stand there, unable to move my leg out of shock over witnessing such a callous murder. In the back of my mind, I dimly hear a dark and unpleasant voice that sounds too-much-like-Marcus-for-comfort, and it tells me, _"Chill... this is where it gets good!"_

Gaomon's breathing hitches when he sees the same thing I do: A shower of white-crimson sparks erupting from the dead man and- the damaged skin regrows, the eye crackles and reseals, and he just pops right back up, as if his head hasn't just been almost blown to bits.

"Ya know, I thought that Scar was the only one who could pull that crap on people," I hear the man sneer, but my conscious mind is hard-pressed to make sense of what I'm seeing.

Problem A: Both of them display abilities that violate physics. Regenerating that fast isn't humanly possible - the law of conservation of mass makes that clear - and nor is that metallic-coating trick. Her physiological resilience and mental fortitude isn't possible for humans either.

Conclusion A: They must be Digimon; there is no other reasonable explanation for it.

Counter-Arguments to Conclusion A: If they _are _Digimon, why are they duking it out in the human world? Not only that, but Digimon who look indistinguishable from humans also tend to be highly sexually attractive by human standards, as evidenced by the species: Angemon - Angewomon - Rosemon - Kazemon - Lilithmon - LadyDevimon - Mervamon -

My deliberations are interrupted when they finally notice Gaomon and I, and somehow, I feel what I can only describe as Lovecraft-style dread and despair at their icy stares bearing down on me.

They turn to me, and both watch me with seeming disapproval. The woman stands, the gaping stab-wound in her chest only as thick in volume as his fingers leaving only the outline of her torso in its wake wholly ignored, and though I can't claim to know her exact species, I can't help but admire how durable their physiology looks.

She scowls and her emerald eyes flicker with something I don't identify, and for a fleeting moment, I almost think I can see her mohawk ignite.

"Well, well," the male smirks, exposing his teeth and folds his arms. The gesture puts me on edge for a reason I can't quite explain, but what does get my attention is the metallic substance that apparently _is _his skin. "Looks like we've got company. Nice dog, by the way."

"I see that, Homunculus," the blonde retorts dismissively, and shifts her attention to us.


End file.
